Tokyo in Turmiol
by Lil Ally
Summary: The Night Sabers take in a new recruit. And I don't own the Night Sabers.


**Tokyo in Turmoil**.

The year is 2024 in Tokyo; a big city that never sleeps. The skies are clear; the Patlabors are working on a new shopping mall. The street boomers are cleaning the streets of breakfast trash. Oh! How rude of me! My name is Dawn Nicole Stanton. I work for the A.D. Police department or the A.D.P and I am also a Night Saber. The A.D.P deal mainly with rogue boomers, boomers that have gone on a rampage. Well, now on with my story.

I first joined the A.D.P two years ago. That night I was sent to watch how the A.D.P handle certain situations. The rogue boomer was merging with everything in the factory where it worked. The sound was absolutely awful; it sounded like finger nails on a chalkboard. The A.D.P was being totally destroyed. All of a sudden the Night Sabers arrived. I had heard of them but they were supposed to be an urban myth. The Night Sabers are a vigilante group. They wear hard combat suits that are boomer-like. I had heard that they were all are women. The Night Sabers took care of the boomer fairly quickly.

From then on out, I wanted to know who they were and how to join them in their cause. For the next month, I followed them. I suspected my assigned partner Nainai was one. Nainai has a cheery personality that everyone wants to be around. Nainai is tall with pink hair and she is built very well for what she does. I took her out to eat one day. I told her what I have been doing in my free time for the past month. I also told her whom I suspected to be involved with the Night Sabers. When she heard her name she acted nervous; at one point she started to sweat and I asked what was wrong. That gave me a clue that I was right on the details. Of course she tried to deny the fact she was one of the Night Sabers.

The next day I followed her to the Hot Legs Bar. I really don't like coming to this part of Tokyo. The streets are cluttered with trash and it smells like Nainai's old socks. Hot Legs Bar is the best for late night partying with a live band and now and then free drinks. That is how I met my boyfriend when he was drunk of course. I thought this was suspicious because the bar is closed during the day. She meet three other women that I could identify. The first to arrive was Silia Stingray, a lingerie shop owner. Silia was built like a model with the right curves. She was wearing a lavender smelling perfume. The second was Priss, the main singer at the Hot Legs Bar. Priss was a biker that I knew from her speeding records. Priss always smelled like leather, because that is all she wears. The last to arrive was a young woman named Lena; she worked at a big company across town. They spent an hour talking with serious looks on their faces.

I wanted to hear what they were talking about. That is when I stepped on something that made a loud crack sound. They looked over towards me; I pulled back behind the corner. When I looked out again they were gone. I turned to leave because I thought they had left. What do you know, they were in front of me! I let out a loud scream when I saw them. I was surprised that no one heard me scream. Priss stopped me from leaving so they could discuss what to do with me.

Silia asked me in a low and kind voice "How do you know these things?"

I replied "After a month I put all the information I gathered together; it was not that hard and plus Nainai disappeared when a rogue boomer showed up."

Silia looked at me in a very strange way. "She knows about us. What should we do with her?"

Priss answered smugly "Should we silence her for good?"

"No!!!" Nainai snapped with anger.

"Then what should we do with her, Nainai? We can't have her blabbing about us to every one." Silia responded to Nainai's impatience.

" We should let her join us. She is really good at hand-to-hand combat and she is a crack shot as well. She has the skills of you and Priss combined.," suggested Nainai.

Silia said, "Should we test her?"

"Yes we should test her!" said Nainai. They took me to their secret head quarters. There I took the test and passed. From there on I have been a part of the Night Sabers ever since.

The first thing I had to do was get my reflexes and the way I moved checked. All of this was entered into a computer and calculated so a hard suit could be made. Silia used this data to make me the best hard suit ever. My hard suit was blue with white stripes. It has blades that extended from both hands. It came with the knuckle bomb technique and two long wires that can cut through anything. My suit is a combination of Silia, Nainai, Lena, and Priss's hard suits.

It has served me well in all of my battles with boomers. That first boomer was the hardest of the boomers that I have ever fought. The boomers core was giant so that made it hard to crush. It got easier with time and experience. The most boomer trouble is with the human looking models. This is the closing of this chapter of the adventures of the Night Saber. The rest will be saved for another time till then keep the Night Sabers in your imagination.

The end or is it?


End file.
